Technical Field
The present invention relates, generally, to social networking, and more particularly, to the creation and promotion of user-generated content in a social media platform.
Description of the Related Art
A number of social media platforms, including, e.g., Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, SnapChat, Tumblr, and Vine, presently exist for users to share various types of content with one another. Such content may include text, images, audio, video, and other types of data. Although, over time, those social media platforms have now essentially become storehouses for vast amounts of such content, access to that content can be problematic.
For example, a user can be linked to a content creator so that new content is pushed to the user whenever it is uploaded by the content creator, but the user is often flooded with content, regardless of whether the user is actually interested in that content or not, or whether that content is high-quality content. Alternatively, a user can attempt to search for specific content, but the content is stored in a manner that forces the user to determine first that there is a need to access particular content and then initiate a search for that particular content.
Additionally, conventional social media platforms do not provide any meaningful way to organize content in a way that permits content creators to demonstrate their capabilities or showcase their talents. Nor does a conventional social media platform permit an average person to spread an important message to his or her community or to the world at large, to demonstrate his or her talents to a larger community or to the world, or to otherwise stand out, for example, to be able to find employment with a potential employer who is not necessarily looking for a candidate or advertising for an open position.